


Dine & Ride

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Norman Reedus oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dine & Ride

Dine & Ride  
(A Norman one-shot)

Norman sped down the coast on his black Triumph bike, the wind blowing all around him. The rumble of the engine vibrating through him, he had been riding none stop just to make it in time for the photo shoot.   
He had been asked to do a photo shoot for Harley Davidson Magazine and he couldn’t have been more flattered and excited. Bikes were his thing, loving them since he was old enough to drive. The shoot would be held at the local biker dive, just a hole in the wall place where all the bikers in town liked to gather.  
They would be having a bike rally later that day so his entire weekend consisted of nothing but sunshine and motorcycles. He heard and felt them before he saw them, a group of bikers coming in behind him. Honking their horns. Norman smiled and waved at them. The other signalling for him to follow them.  
He nodded and pulled into the right place. Turning off his bike and taking his helmet off, tucking it under his arm as he fixed his hair and stretched his back until it popped. The ride had been a hard, long one but it was worth it. Millions of bikes crowded the parking lot, all smiles and beers in their hand.  
“Wow this is intense.” He said more to himself as he came forward to start meeting people. Some guys he knew, others he couldn’t wait to meet but one thing was for sure, he was going to have one hell of a weekend.  
*  
Jessie looked at the empty bar she owned. The place was like a ghost town and it was after two in the morning. Usually the bar would have been packed with locals at this time of morning but not today. This weekend was going to be dead because of that damn biker rally up the road.  
A new bar had opened and it was part of the little biker club. She knew this because tonight was the grand opening and she was stuck at work. Even though she owned the little bar she needed to keep it open as long as she could and shutting it down because she wanted to party wasn’t very responsible.  
“Stupid work.” She mumbled to herself, tossing the old rag behind her to land in the rag bin.   
Sometimes she just wished that she didnt have to be here. Stuck in an endless loop of being around drunks that she didnt care about. All her friends had all but disappeared without her. Off to do better things, fuck them she thought and opened a bottle of whiskey to polish off herself. It was too late to go to the rally so she clicked the lock on the main door and turned on some music and drank alone.  
*  
Norman groaned, far too hung over to handle even one more drink. It was impossible. Both getting shit faced drunk and getting the hangover after before you even left the bar. Right at this moment he was feeling his age. Tossing his half full beer into the trash and turning to talk to the guys.  
“Look I’m out man, been a long as trip. Need some sleep and some grub.”  
They chuckled, still drinking strong for 8 solid hours, “oh, come on man, stay a little longer.”  
Norman shook his head, “nope. Will be back tomorrow though. Any ideas on where to grab a half decent bite to eat?”  
“Bar up the road that has the best food.”  
“Oh, not another bar.” He grumbled.  
They laughed at him, “no man you aint gotta drink, but she makes the best burgers anywhere.”  
He nodded, “alright boys Ill see you tomorrow.” He got on his bike and headed towards the direction of the bar. The roads both haunting and peaceful all at once. It was just him on the road, all other people were at home.  
The outside of the bar looked like any other bar. Neon signs hung up on the windows but like most bars that were crowded this one was bare. Only a single motorcycle in the parking lot. All the lights on the inside turned off.  
Norman parked and dismounted his bike, walking towards the door and pulled on the handle but it was locked. Even the sign said they were open until at least 3 am like most places. He could hear music coming from inside the bar and there was a bottle of whiskey sitting in plain view.  
He knocked and waited, hearing footsteps before a beautiful woman coming to the door. The black tank top stretched tightly across her chest, her low hanging jeans showing off the black and grey tattoos on her hips.   
She looked pissed but unlocked the door and cracked it open, “we are closed.”  
“Sign says 3, it only after 2.” He gave her a smile, feeling bad about asking but he didnt want to go find another place. He could be alone here.  
“Seriously?” she grumbled and pushed the door open for him to step in.   
Norman took off his leather jacket, his green shirt hugging close to his body almost like a second skin, he took a seat at the bar and watched her relock the door and come around to face him. She was beautiful, big breasted with a curvy waist, her ass nice and round and he couldn’t get his eyes off those tattoos.  
“Thanks, would have been a nightmare to find another place around here.”  
She looked over him, “not from around here for sure, you come in for the bike rally?”  
Norman was surprised she seemed to know exactly why he was here, “yeah been down there all day but I’m done for tonight. Some guys recommended this place.”  
She smiled, “yeah I had intended to go but had to keep the place open, but got bored with that and started to drink alone.” Jessie couldn’t keep her eyes off of him, his long dark hair and blue eyes screamed model but he was in dark jeans with a simple green shirt that made his eyes look like the ocean, a good but worn leather jacket and boots completed it.  
He turned to look at the bike outside, “that yours?”   
She nodded, “have had it for awhile now. Nice Triumph you got out there.”  
Norman laughed. She knew bikes, a woman after his own heart. “Yeah it is, its new and needed a test run.”  
“You’re the one they wanted in that Harley magazine right?” Jessie asked, pouring them both a drink.  
He nodded and drank it all down in one shot, letting it burn down his throat. “Yeah, had to drive all day and night to make it on time. Now I’m hungry and beat.”  
Jessie smiled, “yeah a mans gotta eat huh, you want a burger?”  
“You don’t mind?” He poured them another drink and slid it back over to her.  
“No, I could go for one too.”  
Norman got a chance to adjust himself when she went into the back. His cock hard and standing at attention just from talking to her. Another side effect of drinking, it always turned him into an attention whore, he was a horny drunk and she was sexy as hell, not a good combination since she was a stranger.  
A light flicked on and she was suddenly at a different part of the bar, he tilted his head trying to figure it out when she caught his eyes and smiled, “called a burger bar, kinda make it out here where ya can see it.”  
Norman grinned and moved over to where she was, “wow that’s cool, never heard of that before.” He watched her cook them both food, still pouring drinks for the both of them. The amazing smell that drafted around made his stomach growl.  
“I’m Norman by the way.” He held his drink up as a cheers.  
“Jessie and yeah I know who you are, kinda follow when you do bike shows and stuff, very interesting.”  
Norman grinned, “thanks, its fun to do but man it makes me tired.”  
“You stayin at the local roach motel?”  
Norman snorted and shuddered, “fuck no, Id rather sleep on the street, probably got to drive to the next town.”  
She came around to sit down next to him, putting their amazing smelling food right where it should be, “oh, no ya can`t do that, you can stay with me if you want.” She knew it was odd to ask a stranger to stay with her but he looked exhausted.  
“Wow that’s a big offer, you okay with that?” Norman said between bites. Wanting nothing more than to stay with her but his intentions were less than respectable.  
“Might as well or you will be sleeping outside, got a spare bedroom and a shotgun with your name on it if you try anything.”  
Norman snorted hard and started laughing, “well that’s about as safe as you can get girl, wow this food was amazing by the way.”  
Jessie smiled, seeing him lick over his lips. The all too familiar tingle spreading through her body, it had been a long time and it was never with anyone who looked like this. She had needs like everyone and he was just her type.  
“Thanks, you ready?” she asked and grabbed the plate but he caught her arm.  
“Hey, I have the same tattoo, see?” he held out his wrist.  
Jessie looked it over and sure enough they had the same tattoo at the base of their wrist, a small black heart. “Huh, that is weird but cool.”  
Norman rubbed over her wrist, seeing Jessie close her eyes and let it happen. “Yeah its cool, your skin is very soft.”  
She groaned and pulled him up so he was standing in front of her, “yes it is, want to feel some more?” she asked and ran her hands up his strong arms, pulling at the thin material of his shirt before letting her hands slide down his sides.  
“Oh, I would like that fever much Jessie.” Norman whispered and leaned down to kiss her mouth. Moaning when she stuck her tongue into his mouth and kissed him deeper, her hands gripping his shirt.  
Norman moved between her legs so he was pressed up against her, feeling her body move against his. She had to stand on her tip toes just to reach his mouth so he put his arm around her waist and lifted her up so she sat on the edge of the bar.  
“My you are a strong one huh?”  
He smiled, “maybe a little but you’re a tiny thing, makes it easy for me.”  
Jessie smirked at him but hopped down from the bar, “lets go back to my house, its not far.”  
*  
The second the door was unlocked Jessie pushed him into the door and kissed him. Locking their lips in a hot kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance over the other. She couldn’t wait to wind her fingers through his hair and that’s what she did while he worked her bra off and moved back to get her shirt over her head.  
“God, look at these things.” He squeezed her breasts, mesmerized that they were larger than his hands could hold, he dipped his head and buried his face in them. Kissing and licking over her soft skin.  
“Fuck your mouth feels incredible right now.” She moaned as his beard scrape against the soft skin of her breasts. Jessie let her hands move from his hair, down his muscled body to unbutton his jeans and let them slide down his legs. Her hands then going under his shirt to scrape her nails over his ribs and nipples.  
“Fuck, I’m so hard right now.” He moaned and unbuttoned her pants like she had done for him, seeing her tiny grey thong looking so small on her sexy hips, every inch of her he wanted to kiss and tease.   
Jessie looked down to his cock, seeing how large he really was and moaned. Unable to wait, she let her hands start to stroke him fast, loving the way his head dropped back and he moaned loudly.   
“Touch me Norman, need to feel those hands all over me.” Jessie moaned and begged him.   
Norman growled and quickly dropped to his knees. Tossing one of her legs over his shoulder and diving deep. Licking and sucking at her wetness, letting his teeth bite over her thighs and lips. The way she moved when he flicked her clit had him panting hard. Ready, so ready to fuck her.  
“Norman, fuck that’s good!” Jessie moaned and she could feel herself edging closer to her orgasm but she wanted to wait, “come up here, want you to fuck me against the wall.”  
Norman moaned and took one last taste before he stood up. Picking her up by the ass and slamming her back into the wall. Her legs locking around his ass. Her hands slipping between them to line him up, “hold on girl.” Norman warned before he thrusted in.  
Jessie was instantly filled with one hard thrust from him. His massive shoulders and arms bulging to keep her up and steady as he fucked into her. She groaned and gave herself over to the feelings of his body bucking into hers, her head hitting the wall over and over again.  
“God yes!!” Jessie moaned, moving her body in a wave like motion to help ride him.  
“You keep moving like that girl and Ill come for sure.” Norman warned, sucking one of her perky nipples into his mouth. His hips still thrusting in hard, her pussy so wet she started to drip down his cock, making his balls wet.   
“I’m close already Norman, want to see you come too!” Jessie had a death grip into his shoulders, looking down to see his body slamming into hers over and over again, “please, right there!”  
“Shit I’m done, I can`t last Jess..” he let the sentence trail off when he felt her come hard, soaking his cock and gripping his shoulders so hard he knew there would be bruises later. “Yes!” He screamed when she clenched up on him, squeezing him right and he busted, coming hard inside her.   
Letting his hips move slowly until he could no longer keep it up. His own legs now weak and noodle like. He gripped her ass and slowly walked to the couch to sit down with her in his lap.  
Jessie sagged forward, kissing over his sweaty skin. “God you are fantastic.”  
Norman laughed, “so are you and I love the tats by the way.” He ran his thumbs over the rose tattoos on her hips.  
“I like yours too. Man, now I’m really tired.” She just pulled a blanket over both of them and leaned on his chest.  
Norman knew she had fallen asleep while he was still inside her but sleep also pulled at his body until he was also fast asleep.


End file.
